Alvaro
Alvaro is currently the Primera Espada with his aspect of death being Vehemence. Appearance Alvaro is of above average height, Caucasian with black hair and jet black eyes. He wears a white trench coat in the usual Arrancar colours and black trousers. His mask is three thin strips of bone that run across his left eye like scars.. His hole is located over the left portion of his chest. He's of a lean and semi muscular build, which can often be misleading as to his actual strength. He chooses not to have any embellishment in his attire and likes it that way. Perhaps the only ornate or remotely complex portion of his outfit is his 'Zanpaktou'. It's rather odd in the fact that is is not a wielded weapon but a pair of metal plated black gloves, each made from a fine mesh of rubber on the lower side and smoother leather on the top. Along each one, on places where there is no joint, Alvaro has metal plates which serve as the lock for his true power. Around his tower or if in a casual setting, Alvaro will normally just have on a loose white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and black trousers. The number that identifies him as an Espada is located on the top of his left hand, and tattooed in the normal Arrancar fashion. At most times this is hidden from view by the gloves, mostly because Alvaro hates the way people treat him differently when they realize he's an Espada, and more to the point Primera. Making a judgement on someone's character is near impossible when they're acting out of fear or respect. In terms of wolf like traits, out of Resurrection Alvaro actually has rather few. However he does possess slightly overextended canines, along with the enhanced senses of scent and hearing. The latter two don't have any effect on his overall appearance out of Resurrection. Either out or in Resurrection, Alvaro often has patches of frost/ice on his clothing and skin, which accumulates rather quickly in his portion of Las Noches. Even in warm areas his will normally retain it and an aura of cold produced by his reiatsu, unless around his kids, to whom it might cause discomfort. After his battle with various Seraphim, most notably Rodrigo, Orbis Lufenia, Galleazzo Petrella and Sun, he gained a number of scars. The most notably of which being those along his right arm and a three long slash/burns that run from his left shoulder to his right hip, down his torso. Personality His personality is one of contrasts, he is fearlessly loyal to friends and allies but will show no mercy to enemies. If diagnosed by a physiologist he would probably be considered to have multiple personality disorder, or at least to a minor degree. However most of the time he is relaxed and kind. Alvaro works well both alone and in groups, he also possess quite a keen intellect when it comes to battle and has an odd obsession with 'the hunt'. This aptitude for planning was displayed in the Seraphim invasion of Las Noches and the final battles, where he organised their armies and formulated a counter strategy against their invaders. He gained this experience through centuries in the Iron Legion, training to be as much a general as he was a hunter. The thing he values most of all is his pack (Fraccion) and by greater extension all his Arrancar brothers and sisters in Las Noches. He treats his Fraccion as if they were children and will go to any lengths to support them in any battles or tribulations. Often they will possess odd character traits that Alvaro will be completely oblivious too. For example Felix being a manipulative child who enjoys seeing other squirm, yet Alvaro just sees him as a small helpless son. There are not many things Alvaro hates but the most prominent are definitely the Shinigami and Seraphim to a similar extent. He possesses an ever burning rage that is for the most part held back by a calm facade. Upon meeting a Seraphim/Shinigami he will often burst into an uncontrollable rampage, resurrecting instantly if it's a captain and not resting in his pursuit to end their life. The only thing at the moment that can suppress this anger the endangering of his Fraccion through his actions. In any other case he won't rest until his foes are ripped into a number of bloody pieces. Lately, after finding his brother Elden Blackwolf to have been a Shinigami he's sobered in this pursuit, now giving any Shinigami who wanders into his home five seconds to escape before he tares out their spine. If they're lucky and meet him on nuetral ground, then he may actually speak to them. If only to judge whether they would be worth killing. This isn't to say that Alvaro is a racist or a madman. In fact his hatred is actual rather rational. He doesn't hate or despise the souls who are not Hollows, nor those who use a Zanpaktou. What he hates are those who would hunt down his kind and fellows for sport, while ignoring the millions of souls on earth who were unable to move on. He hates the hypocrisy that Shinigami spit about balancing, and doing the right thing. He hates how for his entire Hollow life they've treated him as a monster unless it was other wise adventitious not to. Many a Shinigami has there been who has claimed to be different from all this, but the only way Alvaro would ever accept one of them is if they renounced the Seireitei completely and shed the title of Shinigami. When not trying to kill his enemies in the most painful way possible Alvaro is normally fairly relaxed. He tends to be incredibly kind and understanding to those of his own kind and would treat them as family unless they give him reason not to. This Alvaro is the one only seen by his allies, his two sides kept far apart at most times. Backstory Alvaro was born in 1633 and grew up with his brother Elden, mother and father in a small London house on a cramped street. He and his brother spent every waking minute with each other, constantly playing on the rooftops and in the streets. They lost they mother to a recurrence of the black plague when they were young and Alvaro acted as a role model to his younger brother, bringing him up while their father worked. A few years later their father died of an unknown ailment and hollowfied after refusing to move on. He destroyed their house and they left the city in fear. Over the years the two boys grew to men and ended up putting their talents gained on the rooftops of London to use by hiring themselves out as private assassins. They would kill, for a fee and made quite a good profit out of it. Years passed like this and they both gained families, retiring to the countryside to live in relative Peace. They were quite content for many a year, until disease took Alvaro's own family and left the man Hollow. In 1666 they went back to visit the site of their father's and mother's death back on the old London street. At the same time as this a certain baker was careless and managed to start the great fire of London, engulfing half the city in flame. In this fire both he and his brother died, yet by losing his chain Alvaro became a hollow. His brother disgusted and scared of what he had become fled, in this panic stricken dash he ran into a Shinigami who hit him in the head with the pommel of his blade. From Alvaro's point of view his brother was being killed by a shinigami and he went into a rage. He killed the shinigami and blacked out waking up in a grey desert. This event was part of what fueled his hate for the shinigami for hundreds of years. As he progressed through the various stages of a hollow's life cycle Alvaro gradually built up a large pack of followers. For dozens of decades of years they were comrades, hunting together, living together and surviving together. All up until a hunting trip to the human realm. They were ambushed by a captain and members of their squad, sadly Alvaro was the only one to survive. Yet again had he had to watch everything he held dear murdered in cold blood, were hollow's really so mindless and worthless that they must be slaughtered so. The Shinigami at least seemed to think so from the way they spat onto the broken Adjuchas as if he were no more than dirt. Alone, he trudged through Hueco Mundo for years on end, never knowing where he was going or why. The will to hunt was lost to Alvaro and he soon collapsed into the sands. The lonesome Wolf writhed and thrashed with the pain of his mistakes, as he relived the loss of his brother, family and his pack over and over again. Eventually seeing nothing more than the bald, laughing face of that shinigami, kicking away at his limp body. Alvaro lay there for years, not moving, just frozen in time by grief, wallowing in his own misfortune. Any drive he may have once had lost to the grey and dull world. As one might expect in a place like Las Noches, madness soon enveloped Alvaro as his hatred for the shinigami grew, along with his longing for his pack, his family. The kick of an Arrancar into his chest was the defining action which woke Alvaro from this decade long trace. His eyes snapped open and his hand whipped out to grab the assailant's leg. Alvaro look no notice of the fact that he had a hand now, his mind too focused on getting his frail body out alive. With each continual pound of the relatively weak Arrancar, Alvaro's own strength only grew. Right up until he stood on his legs for the first time in two hundred years, held out his hand, and fired a Gran Rey cero into the attacker's frame. Little more is left to be said of his random foe, as there was little of him left to speak of. Naught but seconds after Alvaro had unleashed the wave of power, did he fall to his knees in agony, clutching at the wolf mask which covered his face. Frantically Alvaro took hold of it and pulled, tearing away the bone from his flesh and sending him back into a deep slumber. When Alvaro awoke he was in the tower of Marque King, bandaged up and breathing. At that point he didn't realize just why he was in the room, or why he'd been taken there, but felt content in the fact that he could at least breath again. Any power he had possessed as a Vasto Lorde had been locked away when he ripped away the mask, a power which the Espada soon explained to him, was the reason he had saved him and not torn away his head for killing a Numeros. It would only be two hundred years later, after Alvaro had trained under this new leader that he would realize what he meant. At that point only two goals drove Alvaro. Find Family. Kill shinigami. Powers & Abilities Bala: Due to his moderate control of spiritual pressure Alvaro is able to fire out bala from his fists and feet. He does so by chaining together a number of kicks and punches, releasing a bala at the apex of each strike. This fluid use of the energy shots usually compensates for his lack of control. His bala are a black colour like his ice. Cero: Being an Arrancar and Espada Alvaro is easily able to fire ceros of varying sizes. However, he doesn't often bother with large animals or constructs like Andere or Zaxten. Instead he merely chooses to condense his blue spiritual energy onto a single point in his palm then release it in one gigantic rush of destructive power. If he puts the maximum amount of Reiryoku into the blast possible then it has more than enough power to rip through portions of Las Noches or various human realm buildings. : Cero Hielo: Alvaro's custom cero is blue with a black outline. Whenever fired it will freeze the area around it for aesthetic effect and on impact the opponent will be frozen for one turn. If their Rei is 4 higher than Alvaro's then the ice will fail to freeze them. If Alvaro's Rei is 6 higher than theirs then they will be frozen for 2 turns. 12 higher and it's 3 turns. The Cero can be fired in a regular beam or a long lanze. He will fire the regular beam from the palm of his hand, opting to throw the spear with twice the speed of a normal cero. : Gran Rey Cero: Alvaro has enough control over his reiatsu so that he's just about able to use a Gran Rey Cero. Like his regular cero it's just a raw bast of energy that has no real control despite direction. It's colour is a pitch black like his bala with a navy outline. The thing that differentiates this attack from any other cero is it's ability to wipe out large swaths of an area in the blink of an eye. Even in it's most untamed form Alvaro's Gran Rey can contest most higher level Kidou. Decorrer: Being a high level Arrancar Alvaro can open Garganta with relative ease. Normally he'll open the black maw with a wave of his right hand, enjoying the feeling of the portal opening around it. Hierro: Although not the strongest of all the Espada Alvaro's 'Iron Skin' is still quite strong. The strikes of most vice-captain level Arrancar or Shinigami would hardly be enough to cause a bruise, and he's able to easily stop strikes with his bare arms or hands, that would otherwise cut clean through. Pesquisa: Even if not very proficient with the technique Alvaro can still use Pesquisa to discern the locations and powers of various spiritual pressures in the vicinity up to a few kilometres in range. Sonido Master: A trait Alvaro prides himself on is his mastery of the Arrancar's high speed technique. In fact he's put so much time into training this area it's part of the reason he has such terrible control of his spiritual pressure. He's mastered this technique to such a degree that he's able to create multiple after images of himself with relative ease to confuse his enemy. His most notable use of this was in his fight with Higosha. When used to it's fullest degree his movements can almost seem like teleportation, without the normal static, blur or delay of a normal sonido. : Gemelos Sonído : A technique he spent many years perfecting and developing since the level of fraccion. Alvaro is now finally able to create life like clones of himself by moving between 2-8 locations thousands of times in a second. These can be used for; diverting the enemy's attention, multi-directional attacks and dodging various attacks on himself. These clones reach the point where they are so realistic that they can actually bleed. (Only really used for ascetic effect. Clones will only be used in situations where he would have dodged or attacked anyway. They do not take extra damage for him and they do not deal extra damage.) Immense Spiritual Power: His spiritual power is incredibly high. As the Primera Espada, his release even has the potential to destroy Las Noches. His Reiatsu is navy blue and will often accumulate around him like a gas whenever he's near a shinigami. Fully released it's powerful enough to crush those with a noticeably lesser power, namely seated shinigami and some people of vice captain level. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: On par with his mastery of Sonido is Alvaro's skill in hand to hand combat. He uses a variety of techniques and styles but mainly focuses on a fluid yet powerful chaining of hits. He'll work both his strength, speed and skill into this combat in such a way that even in odd positions and angles he's still able to deal powerful and quick blows. At the moment, there's no one in Las Noches who can match him in this field. (He can use all Hakuda Techniques shown in the Manga/Anime, as well as ones of his own invention). Enhanced Strength: Like with his speed and fighting skills Alvaro's raw strength has been offered far more attention than his mastery of his reiatsu. Yet because of this he's able to preform exceptional feats of power such as sending opponents through towers with a single kick and toppling buildings with a single punch. When he fights with no restrictions every one of his strikes contains this same strength. Resurrection Release phrase 'Aullar el Viento'. His gloves disappear and he grows 8 white claws, one on each finger. He gains two long blades that protrude from his elbows (at 180 degree angles) expands to cover the entirety of his torso and upper arms. A slight cold spreads over the battlefield and subliming ice allows dark blue steam/gas to rise of his body. His claws, blades and armor all get a faint dark blue tinge. He is upright and humanoid in this form but will sometimes duck down onto all fours for when speed is necessary. Like Arrancar such as Stark and Harribel, Alvaro retains an appearance similar to that of his base form. His coat however will usually open slightly to reveal the bone armor and hollow hole. In general his features will become much more wolf like with slightly extended canines and spikier hair. In this form he can take on one of two personalities. In battles with Shinigami he'll normally let himself run completely loose in order to kill them as violently as possible. When facing other Arrancar like Andere for example he can exhibit a more controlled demeanor that allows for a greater use of stratagem in battle. Innate Hielo Sombra Dark ice. This ability is very similar to Ice manipulation however its pure damage is much greater and it obliterates foes instead of freezing them. He can create and manipulate this ice in any fashion he would like, however there are some restrictions. These are that he cannot create or use ice inside someone's body and that all he can use it for is creating constructs then manipulation them. He prefers to mainly augment his physical fighting style with it. Using the dark ice he can form from the air Alvaro is able to create a multitude of constructs with these whether they be spears, waves or blades that protrude from his body. All however must be used in an offensive manner and must only be different shapes of ice that are thrown at someone of wielded by him. He can then manipulate these objects to attack foes, piercing, crushing or destroying them. He can use them as weapons as blades on his body or move them around in space. Around water he's able to create this ice at a much lower cost. Strength and damage are factors of his Rei and how powerful he can make the dark ice, this is because the damage and power it can deal is a factor of just how much reiatsu is poured into it. Complexity and control are down to his Sei, so right now he can create semi-complex things such as weapons, objects or stiff warriors/wolves. (The warriors/wolves are out of battle only). Since the attacks are physical defence comes from Han. If his Rei is higher than their Sei then Ice attacks will have little to no effect on Alvaro as he turns them to water. Resurrección Hender He gains the ability to shoot high pressure, razor sharp waves or air at foes from the two blades Alvaro gains on his elbows in resurrection. Whenever he swings a blade he is able to send the wave out with varying degrees of force. This power is especially useful due to his hand to hand based combat style. Whenever a blast of this air is send out it has a dark blue tinge making it visible. Each one is generates with a negligible hint of reiatsu to sharpen the edge of the air but is mostly the force of his strikes and the pressure they create. Aullido He draws one hand back then snap it forward, with either a punch or palm thrust. The same can be done with a kick. A massive and wide shockwave is send careering towards the enemy and over a wide range. It's incredibly powerful, with similar force to a cero were his Hak stat Sei, and if not controlled it would potentially destroy a large portion of Las Noches.. It has a dark blue tinge to it as well as ice like properties, these don't extend past covering the area it hits in a frost. It needs little to no reiatsu to use as it's mostly just the pressure from his strike that he builds up in the striking blow. Congelación (locked) While in his resurrection Alvaro can choose to release a massive burst of his own Reiatsu into the surrounding area. Due to the incredible drop in temperature the ground will become covered in ice, and water will freeze over and anyone withing a 100m radius of Alvaro will be frozen solid. Crystals of ice will form around their joints as wells as their muscles refusing to move. If the person effected has a Rei of 4 more than Alvaro's then they will only feel the cold and not be damaged or bound by it in anyway. Anyone with Rei that is 8 below Alvaros will be frozen for two turns. Even if someone is in the air they will still be subject to this technique. The dodge/escape is based off their Hak/Hoho vs Alvaro's Rei. Stats Trivia * He thinks of any member of his fraccion as a Son, Daughter, or Family Member, apart from Takara. * He's incredibly addicted to tea. * He was origionally made as a OC merely to annoy Tekken's Espada. * His themes are Kuvera , Final Reckoning , Blitzkrieg and El Dorado . Along with any of the Arrancar soundtracks from Bleach. Family This is just a list of those Alvaro considers to be in his pack, past and present. The tag can be how he treats them, or how he actually thinks of them. For example, he might treat Emilio like a son, but wouldn't outwardly say he is. Where as he would say Felix is his son. * Elden Blackwolf - Brother * Alberto - Brother * Fiona - Sister * Felix Firenzo - Son * Rhys Blackwolf - Son * Gweneira - Daughter * Sadako Amaya - Daughter * Chatan - Daughter * Neives Vasquez - Daughter * Aiko Hitomi - Daughter * Emilio Barrera - Son * Damien Omega - Son * Cade - Son * Misora Mika - Nephew * Hope Celvashti - Niece * Kouhei Takakai - Pack Member * Takara - Pack Member * James Simon - Pack Member Gallery Alvaro2.png Alvaro3.png Alvaro5 .png Alvaro6.png Alvaro7.png Sherlock.Holmes.(Character).full.1357056.jpg Alvaro Lobo.png Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Espada Category:Blackwolf